


'All of my love for the rest of my life will only be for you 'til the day that I die'

by Warlock_Writer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Writer/pseuds/Warlock_Writer
Summary: Re-write of the ending of Avengers Endgame.Steve didn't go back to Peggy, he returned to be with Bucky. After everything they've been through, neither can live without the other.





	'All of my love for the rest of my life will only be for you 'til the day that I die'

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song' All my love' by the Iracus Account.

'I'll miss you' Bucky said to Steve before he went to return the infinity stone to it's rightful place. Bucky knew Steve would be leaving him for good, to go to Peggy and live the life he always wanted to have. Bucky didn't want to stop Steve because it's what Steve wanted and he didn't want to be selfish and prevent Steve of the perfect life he's always wished for. It would tear Bucky apart having to leave life without Steve and he didn't know how he'd even get through one day without him, but who was he to stand in the way of what his best friend wanted?

They hugged. Every time they hugged, it was the one time Bucky felt safe. 'I'll never feel safe again' thought Bucky. 

Bucky turned away from where Steve had travelled back in time with tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. 

'How long's this gonna take?' Asked Sam.

'A few seconds for us, but as long as Steve needs.' Replied Banner. 

'He's not going to come back. He's going to go to Peggy and live the life he wanted with the person he loved.' Sighed Bucky, bitter, upset and angry. After everything he hoped that Steve would chose him and chose to stay with him, but he knew, he has always known that if Steve ever got the chance he would go back to Peggy. 

Of course Bucky wanted what has best for Steve, but Bucky needed Steve more than Steve could ever know. Steve was everything to him, his rock, his best friend, the one person who allowed Bucky to feel safe and happy. After Hydra, Bucky doesn't trust anyone other than Steve, no matter how close they are. Hydra destroyed any chance Bucky had to trust anyone again. Yes he had Sam, but it wasn't the same, Sam was an amazing, caring, loyal friend, but he wasn't Steve. Bucky loved Steve, he needed him. 

Bruce flicked the switch to bring Steve back and nothing happened, he didn't return as he should have done. Bruce tried again and still nothing. 

'I told you, he's not coming back, he was never going to.' Snapped Bucky, unable to contain his hurt and anger. 

'He might Bucky, there might just be an error. Bruce try again' Sam said, putting his arm around Bucky to try and comfort his friend. 

On the third try it worked, Steve returned. Steve had actually returned, he didn't leave. 

Bucky sprinted towards Steve and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

'You came back to me,' Bucky said, tears falling down his face. He was shocked and overjoyed that Steve would give up the life he dreamt of to stay with him.

'Of course I came back Buck. After everything we've been through I'm never leaving you again. And I did promise you that I'd be with you 'til the end of the line.' Replied Steve.

'But what about Peggy.' Whispered Bucky, like he was afraid of the answer he was going to get.

'Hey look at me.' Steve said softly, coming out of the hug to gently cup Bucky's cheeks  
'I know you think that I wanted nothing more than to be with Peggy, but that's not true Bucky. It's you I want; it's you I need. I'll never leave you alone again Buck, okay. Never. I couldn't stand to lose you or leave you again. I-I can't live without you Buck. I finally got you back then lost you again for five years because of Thanos. Those five years were hell. Every day was torture, knowing I couldn't see you or speak to you. The pain was unbearable. And yes I do care about Peggy, and the reason I took longer to come back was so I could see her one last time. Leaving you for anyone is something that couldn't happen, how I felt about Peggy never came close to how I feel about you Buck okay. My feelings for you could never compare to anything. You are everything to me Bucky, you are my world and I love you more than I could ever say. We've missed so much time together with the war, Hydra, Thanos and everything else, I'm not spending another second away from you. I love you. I love you and I promise I will never lose you again.' Steve confessed. Tears were falling down both Steve and Bucky's face. 

That's all Bucky had wanted to hear, but he never thought he would ever hear Steve tell him. Bucky always believed that Steve wanted Peggy and that he was his best friend, nothing more.

'I love you too Stevie, so, so much.' Bucky replied emotionally. He leaned in to kiss Steve and their lips met. The kiss was slow and gentle, but with a passion. The kiss was a promise of their love for one another, a promise to never leave each other, a promise to love and protect each other for the rest of their lives.

He was finally going to be able to live the life he wanted with the person he loved, the person he'd always loved. All Bucky ever wanted, even before Steve became Captain America was to live a normal life with Steve as his boyfriend, by his side. But for Bucky this was just a dream and it would never actually happen. Until now, now they could finally spend the rest of their lives together, happy, safe and in love. Sure it would take time to adjust after the battle and what the team had lost, but they had each other now. They had each other and that's all that mattered. That's all that was important because as long as they were together, they could do overcome anything. 

Their love and their bond is unbreakable. It was survived so much and will always live on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. I just want to see Bucky and Steve happy together. 
> 
> I wrote this whilst ill instead of resting because I'm an idiot and love Stucky so much.
> 
> If anyone has any Thiam, Marvel (in particular Irondad/Spiderson, Stucky or Loki), or Malec prompts just let me know and I'll eventually get round to writing them. xxx


End file.
